All That Matters
by laine likes you
Summary: NOVELLA: All that matters to Miranda is how much she feels for Gordo... but why can't she tell him?
1. Prologue

Do you ever get that empty feeling inside of you?  
  
So empty that -no matter how well your day went or how perfect your life was- just something inside you was missing... like there's a hole in your heart, that nothing or no one can fill. No one except that one special person.  
  
But what if that one special person was taken? What if that special person loved someone that wasn't you? What if that special person was your best friend? Then, you just realize that the empty space in your heart, will remain empty.  
  
These are the exact thoughts that fill Miranda's head. She's torn between friendship and love. She doesn't want to admit it, but it's how she feels.  
  
Miranda Sanchez has fallen for her best friend. She has fallen for David Gordon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney:  
you like? it's different, but i think i started this fic off with a bang!! what do u think?  
  
REViEW, PLEASE! 


	2. What Does She Mean?

"I don't think I can take my parents nagging me about collge, anymore." Lizzie said as they rounded the corner of their school, "I swear... if I hear anything about grades, I'm gonna scream!" She warned  
  
"You don't have anything to worry about." Miranda said, opening her locker, "You know -more than anyone- how much I hate school... I don't even understand why we have to be here! I mean, the teachers only care about the money they BARELY make, the people here only care about themselves, and what they teach here isn't even relevant for the real world." She added, slamming her locker shut  
  
"Whoa... someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, this morning."  
  
"Just having a bad day." Miranda responded as they walked to there first class, "The upside to being here is you and Gordo... plus, we only have 2 more months of school and then we are outta here!"  
  
"True" Lizzie said as they entered their classroom, "Uh- where's Gordo? He's never late to class." She added as they took their seats  
  
"He's not late." Miranda said, just before the bell rang, "Now he is."  
  
"Ms. Sanchez, Ms. McGuire... and a vacant seat." The teacher noted, "Where is Mr. Gordon, today?"  
  
"Well-" Lizzie began  
  
"Sorry Mr. Hays. I overslept." Gordo said, running through the door, to his seat, which was next to Lizzie  
  
"Good and well thought up excuse, Mr. Gordon." Mr. Hays replied  
  
"Why think of an excuse, when the truth works just as good?" He asked rhetorically  
  
The class stifled a laugh.  
  
"Alright, alright... that is enough class." He told the class, "Mr. Gordo, if you're late once more, you know what happens." He warned, "Ok class, lets turn to page 314..."  
  
The rest of the class time was a bore. It was a time to get some extra sleep. Considering they were seniors, it was not a problem.  
  
"Gordo, what was the real reason you were late today? I know, for a fact, that you don't over sleep... well, not on a school day, at least." Lizzie said, as they left Mr. Hays class, and headed to their 2nd  
  
"Family problems." He shrugged, "I'll see you later, ok?" He asked, as he kissed her on the cheek, "Later Miranda."  
  
"Later." She replied, "What was up with the short answer?" She asked, as soon as Gordo was out of sight  
  
Lizzie sighed, "I don't know? That's how its been on the phone, too." She said as they sat down in there seats, "Things have been differnt between us... a lot different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He always gives me short, half answers and we don't talk like we used to anymore... I miss how we used to be."  
  
Miranda was officially confused. 'I miss how we used to be'. Was Lizzie talking about their friendship? Or their relationship in the early years...  
  
"Lizzie, wh-" Miranda was cut off by the bell  
  
"Morning all" Mrs. Lim greeted, "Lets begin calculus, shall we?"  
  
'What did she mean?' Miranda thought  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney:  
review review review!!! 


	3. The Fighting Force

The rest of the day was pretty much the same, for Miranda. Go to class, ignore the teacher, and get some extra sleep. Miranda was not a big fan of school. What she said earlier was true... she only went to school to spend some extra time with Lizze and Gordo... more for Gordo.  
  
Miranda didn't know why or how these feelings came about. But truth be told, they did. They weren't just 'I like you' feelings, they were much more than that. They were feelings that she just couldn't describe.  
  
At the end of the school day, Lizzie dropped Miranda off at home. Lizze and Miranda have been carpools ever since they got the license's. Once in awhile, they brought Gordo to school, but since he likes going to school early, now, it's just the two of them.  
  
"Gordo?" Miranda asked, as she opened her front door, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I actually have to talk to you." He said  
  
"Oh... well come in." She replied as she opened the door wider "So, what do you wanna talk about? Anything that concerns me?" She asked with a smirk as she led him to the kitchen  
  
"Not really." He said, as he took a seat "Just me... and my family."  
  
"Does this have to do with your 'family problems' from this morning?"  
  
"Uh- yah."  
  
"Ok, so... what's up?" She asked, "Wait- before you start, do you want something to drink?" She asked, as she rose from her seat  
  
"No. I'm cool."  
  
"Ok, well... go ahead, then." She replied, as she sat back down  
  
"Basically... my parents are- uhm- getting a- uhm- a divorce." He hesitated  
  
"A divorce? Whoa... I'm really sorry." She said apologetically  
  
Suddenly, Gordo's face turned into a more angry look.  
  
"You know what? I don't need this!" He raised his voice as he stood up  
  
"What?" Miranda asked, confused  
  
"THIS! I don't need your sympathy! It's just a divorce!" He ignored her question and walked towards her door  
  
"No really... what?" She asked, again, walking towards him  
  
"I came here for advice! Not for your sympathy! If you were gonna feel sorry for me, then I shouldn't have come here!" He said as he opened her door  
  
"You're right Gordo! You came HERE for advice! Not the other way around! You're just acting really immature, right now... go ahead and leave! I really don't care!" She yelled as she began to walk away  
  
The irony of her last statement was... that she really did care if he left. Her and Gordo rarely ever get to spend time alone. She wanted him to stay.  
  
"No- wait Miranda. You're right." He said, as he closed the door, "I'm acting immature. I'm just- really upset right now."  
  
"It's ok... I know how you feel."  
  
That was he good thing about Miranda and Gordo's friendship. They could have a big fight one minute and be the best of friends the next. They just understood eachother.  
  
They both ended up back into the kitchen.  
  
"You do?" He asked. She nodded. "How?"  
  
"You know- I cherish days like these. When both my parents are at work and not at home. I'm able to come home to a peaceful house. No fighting and no yelling."  
  
"So you're parents are like mine, too."  
  
"You can say that."  
  
"But not half as bad... you're parents are still married."  
  
"I have a feeling that's gonna change real soon. I'm expecting it, so I guess when they tell me they're gonna get a divorce, I won't be so torn up about it."  
  
"That's exactly how I felt. But when my parents told me... I came crying to you. I mean, I expected it, but... when they told me, I just- broke down."  
  
"Well, then, I guess when they tell me they're gonna get a divorce, I go cry to you." Miranda smiled, "I'm sure you won't mind."  
  
"I won't." He smiled back  
  
The just sat there, smiling at each other for a while. Until Miranda noticed she couldn't stop looking at him. 'He must think I'm crazy.' She thought  
  
"So- uh- how did Lizzie react to all of this?" She asked, breaking the silence  
  
"Well- she doesn't really know."  
  
"What? Why?" She asked, confused  
  
"Because I didn't exactly tell her."  
  
"Gordo! She's your girlfriend. You have to tell her."  
  
"I know. I will... eventually."  
  
"Eventually? Gordo, do you know how much you hurt her because you don't tell her what's on your mind, anymore?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"It hurts her alot. She almost cried in Calculus today... I hate seeing her like this. What happened to your relationship?"  
  
"It hurts her that much?" Miranda nodded, "I- I don't know? The 1st couple of years we were together, I felt like I couldn't be more happier... but lately, it feels like- like we were forced to be together."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean, everyone wanted us together- including you. And now that we've been together for almost 4 years, I just feel like we've only been together to make everyone happy... everyone, except me."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"I don't think me and Lizzie were meant to be."  
  
"But Gordo-"  
  
"Uh- Miranda, I have to go... I have a lot of homework. I'll see you tomorrow at school, ok?" He asked as he headed to her front door  
  
"Uh- ok. Tomorrow at school."  
  
"Oh yah- thanks for listening." He said as he left  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney:  
not the best... but it will work! REViEW! 


	4. He Didn't Tell Her

"Mija! You'll be late for school!" Miranda's mom yelled from the kitchen  
  
Miranda was already up. But see, the thing is, that she lags... a lot. She has been awake for a good 30 minutes and she is still picking out her outfit. After she heard her mom yell, she just grabbed the closest thing to her.  
  
"It'll have to do." She said as she looked at a light blue Rainbow Brite shirt and a pair of dark blue hip huggers  
  
She put on her clothes, applied a little bit of make-up, and headed downstairs, where she was greeted by her mom and her little sister, Krissy.  
  
"Ay, Mija, I'll take Krissy to school, today. You'll be late picking up Lizzie and Matt if you take Krissy, ok?" Isabella told Miranda  
  
"Ok, sorry mom."  
  
"It's ok, just make sure you get something good to eat for breakfast, ok? Come on, lets go, Krissy." Isabella said, as she grabbed her keys  
  
"Ok, bye Miranda!" Krissy said  
  
"Bye Krissy, have fun today!" Miranda said, as she grabbed a muffin then sat down for a little while  
  
'Me and Lizzie weren't meant to be.'  
  
What Gordo had told her the day before, stuck in her head all yesterday and most likely all of today. 'Does that mean he wants to break up with her?' She thought as she bit into her muffin.  
  
She shook her head of that ridiculous thought, got up to get her keys, and made her way to her car to pick up Matt and Lizzie.  
  
-=-  
  
"Hey McGuire's!" Miranda said, as Lizzie and Matt entered her Navy 2002 Celica gts  
  
"Hey!" They both answered  
  
"So did you get the Calculus homework? I didnt get any of it." Lizzie said  
  
"I kinda did. I did SOME of the problems." Lizzie knew she was lying and Miranda knew that Lizzie knew, "Well... more like two of the problems." Lizzie laughed  
  
"I was gonna call Gordo for help, but he wasnt home."  
  
"Oh." Was all Miranda said  
  
The rest of the car ride to school was silent. With the exception of Lizzie and Miranda quietly singing along with the radio.  
  
-=-  
  
"Ugh, where is Gordo? He's never been late." Lizzie said as she sat in her AP Euro class  
  
"Lizzie, don't worry about him. He has a good reason for being late." Miranda replied  
  
"Yah? And what would that be?" Lizzie asked a little defensively  
  
"His parents." Miranda said cooly  
  
"What about his parents?"  
  
"He didn't tell you?" Miranda asked, confused  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Look Lizzie, I think he should be the one to tell you."  
  
"Who should be the one to tell you what?" Gordo asked, as he entered the class  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
so sorry for the long update! beem busy with school and i've had major writers block! =x anywayz, this wasn't a really good chapter... SORRY!!! review, anywayz... yah? 


	5. Things Have Changed

"Gordo, are you're parents ok?" Lizzie asked as she walked up to him  
  
"How did-" He began, but then looked at Miranda  
  
"Gordo, you said you would tell her." She said  
  
"Tell me what!?" Lizzie practically yelled, almost getting everyone's attention  
  
"Shhh... Lizzie, I'll tell you after class, ok?" Gordo said, calmly  
  
Lizzie nodded, then took her seat.  
  
"Alright class, you have one more minute for socializing, so I expect you to finish up your conversations right now, because once that bell rings, we will be diving into the wonderful world of French Artifacts." Mr. Hays said  
  
And true to his word, once the bell rang, class began.  
  
-=-  
  
"Gordo, you wanna tell me what's up with your parents?" Lizzie asked, once class ended  
  
"Uh.. you know what- I'll just save us you a seat in Calc, ok?" Miranda said, as she left Lizzie and Gordo to talk  
  
Miranda didn't know what to think. How could Gordo not tell her? They have known each other their entire lives and he is her boyfriend.   
  
Miranda sighed.  
  
Any idiot can see that their relationship has changed. It's not as lovey dovey as it was before. I mean, you can tell that they still love each other. But this love... it's different.  
  
"Lizzie? Did he tell you?" Miranda asked, as she saw Lizzie enter the room  
  
"Yah... I- I can't believe he didn't tell me before. We tell each other everything." Lizzie replied in a daze as she took her seat  
  
"I know."  
  
"He told YOU before ME." Lizzie said, still in a daze  
  
"Yah..." Miranda said weakly  
  
"No! I don't mean it like that." Lizzie said trying to explain herself, "I mean- it's just that... I'm his girlfriend, you know?"  
  
"I get what your saying, Lizzie. You don't have to explain."  
  
Lizzie didn't say anything for a while. She just sat there, thinking. Miranda respected Lizzie, so she gave her that time to think. She just went back to trying to finish her homework.  
  
"Our relationship has changed. I don't think it will ever be back to normal." Lizzie finally said  
  
"Lizzie, don't say that." Miranda replied, sympathetically, "You and Gordo will be fine."  
  
"I don't think so, Miranda. Can you honestly say that you see me and Gordo marrying eachother in the future. I mean, let alone staying together 'til graduation?"  
  
"You want the truth?" She asked  
  
"Please." Lizzie replied  
  
Miranda didn't want to say it. But she had to. Lizzie wanted the truth, so she was going to give her the truth...  
  
"No... I couldn't."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
hey guys! here's an extra chapter since i didnt update in a LONG time.. hope you liked it! =) 


	6. No Such Thing As Soulmates

Lizzie sighed at Miranda's answer, "See, I told you."  
  
"No, Lizzie! It's just that-"  
  
"No, no need to explain. I don't see us staying together either." She said softly  
  
"Oh." Was all Miranda could say  
  
"I mean, it's not like we were gonna stay together forever... like I'd want to."  
  
"What?" Miranda asked in disbelief  
  
"Ok class. Please open your books to page 103..." Mrs. Lim began, but Miranda just drowned her voice out.  
  
All Miranda thought about the whole 55 minutes of class was what Lizzie meant by, 'it's not like we were gonna stay together forever... like I'd want to.' Does that mean she wants to break up with Gordo?  
  
Not that it would be a bad thing, but does she? I mean, even if she did, there are rules about dating your best friends ex. Hell, there are even rules about dating your best friend! It just doesn't work out!  
  
TV shows are perfect examples. Look at Ross and Rachel. Or how about Dawson and Joey. Wait, there is also Buffy and Angel. Or maybe... well, you get the picture.  
  
It just doesn't work out.  
  
But Miranda hoped that she didn't count.  
  
-=-  
  
"Lizzie, wait up!" Miranda yelled after class, "What's the rush?" She asked when she caught up to her  
  
"No rush. Just wanna get to my locker."  
  
"Oh" Miranda began, "Uh- Lizzie? Are you gonna break up with Gordo?"  
  
"Wh-what? Wh-why would y-you say that?" Lizzie stuttered, as she opened her locker  
  
"Well, in class, you said that you didn't wanna stay with Gordo." Miranda explained, as she leaned against the locker next to Lizzie's  
  
"No I didn't!" Lizzie said defensively  
  
"Well, not in those words, exactly. But that was the gist of of it." She said matter of factly  
  
"I just- I don't feel important to him anymore. I feel like he doesn't want to spend any time with me and- it just- sucks."  
  
"Lizzie, he-" Miranda began  
  
"It sucks because I feel like I'm losing my best friend- not my boyfriend. And if I break up with Gordo, I'll lose both."  
  
"Lizzie, that not true." Miranda said, trying to be a good friend  
  
"Isn't it? I lucked out when me and Gordo got together. I got a best friend and a boyfriend, all in one."  
  
"Lizzie, you know- you're talking about losing Gordo as your best friend more than as a boyfriend."  
  
'Oh my God! Did I actually say that?!' Miranda thought  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Lizzie said as she shut her locker and faced Miranda  
  
"It just seems that- you see Gordo more as a best friend then a boyfriend."  
  
"Well, I-" Lizzie paused, then suddenly sat down on the Senior Stairwell  
  
"Lizzie?" Miranda asked, as she followed her  
  
"You know, after about the first 6 months of me and Gordo dating, I knew that I would rather be his best friend. I think the only reason I stayed with him for this long was because our parents always thought we would be perfect for each other. I mean, they were practically planning our wedding."  
  
"Lizzie." Miranda said, as if she knew that that statement was untrue. Ans she was right  
  
"Ok, so they weren't planning our wedding, but they knew that we would end up together, and when we told them we were together, they thought we would stay together forever. And then when everyone at Hillridge found out, they thought the same thing."  
  
"And you didn't."  
  
"No, I didn't. I guess I just didn't want to let anyone down. Everyone thought we were soulmates. But, I don't think we are."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda just sat there. Miranda was being sympathetic towards Lizzie's feelings and Lizzie was thinking how much of a good friend Miranda is.  
  
"You know, Lizzie- I never believed in soulmates."  
  
"Me either... there's no such thing."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
so here's the 6th chapter! good? bad? you tell me!... REVIEW!! =D 


	7. Breaking Up Is Easy

*later that night*  
  
"Come on, Gordo. Answer your phone." Lizzie sighed as she twirled the phone cord around her finger  
  
"Hello?" His voice answered  
  
"Gordo? It's Lizzie." She replied  
  
"Hey Lizzie. Is something wrong?" Gordo asked  
  
"No. I- I just need to talk to you." She said as she plopped down onto her bed  
  
"About?..." He asked, signaling her to continue  
  
"Us."  
  
"Oh. Well- uhm- go on, then." He said, as he nervously sat down at his desk  
  
"Gordo- what happened to us? I KNOW you have notice how things changed between us and- I have too."  
  
"Lizzie, I don't know what to tell you." He said as he rubbed his eyes  
  
"Just don't lie to me, ok? Tell what you feel- tell me what you want."  
  
There was silence. Neither of them wanting to tell the truth to one another. But both wanting the same thing... for the same reason.  
  
"Gordo, please." She begged, almost on the verge of tears  
  
"Lizzie, what I feel right now- it's hard to explain." He began, "I mean, I love you- but only as a best friend. I've known that for a while, now."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before, then?" She asked, as she sat up  
  
"Because, everyone wanted us to be together. It felt like it was our job to be together. Even Kate wanted us together. Hell, she even helped us get together."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"What?" Gordo asked confused  
  
"I mean- we were just together for the sake of everyone else- not for ourselves, is that what you mean?"  
  
"Yah." Gordo answered, "How did you know?"  
  
"Cause that is exactly how I feel."  
  
They were silent once again. So the truth came out. They both knew how they felt. But the question, now, was- what are we gonna do about it?  
  
"Lizzie, what do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know" Lizzie began, "but I can tell you right now, that I can only see you as a best friend. I think I've always seen you as a best friend. I miss that- I miss my best friend."  
  
"I miss my best friend, too." He smiled, even though she couldn't see it, "So, this is it?"  
  
"I guess so." Lizzie answered  
  
"We're best friends again?"  
  
"We always were." She laughed  
  
"You know what I mean." He replied, "Man, I never knew breaking up was this easy."  
  
"I don't think it is." Lizzie stated, "I mean- when other people break up, they lose a friend. But, right now, when we just broke up- we gained a best friend."  
  
"I never heard anything more true in my life."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
so they broke up- but they're still best friends.. yAy for them! sorry it's short, but i just wanted to write a chapter where lizzie and gordo actually talk. it might have been rushed, but see- they both feel the same way and they both just- understand each other.  
  
review, yah?! =) 


	8. The Home Life

*even later that night, 11:30*  
  
"Uh- hey Lizzie?" Miranda asked, over the phone  
  
"Miranda? Are you ok? You sound- quieter then often." Lizzie stated  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little tired." She lied, "Listen, you don't have to pick me up for school tomorrow. I have to take Krissy to her doctor's appointment." Miranda explained  
  
"Oh ok. So what time will you be at school?"  
  
"I'll probably be there for 3rd period."  
  
"Ok, cool. I'll see you tomorrow, then."  
  
"Yah- tomorrow. Bye!"  
  
After getting off the phone with Lizzie, Miranda exited the bathroom (in which, she was hiding in) to a second floor, where she could hear two very familiar voices, fighting downstairs.  
  
"Why do you do this, David? Why do you always pick a fight with me?!" Miranda heard her mom yell  
  
"Me pick a fight with you?!" David, her father, asked increduously, "You INSTIGATE the fight! You are just so hard-headed, sometimes!"  
  
"Hard-headed? You call ME hard-headed? This coming from a guy who doesn't listen to anyone- not even his own wife!!"  
  
Right then, Miranda tuned out her ears. These fights her parents had were just so stupid. They could fight about the littlest things, and turn them into huge battles.  
  
Miranda let out an exasperated sigh, and headed for her room. Sometimes, Miranda just hated her family. Sometimes, she just wanted to run away from it all... away from the fighting, the yelling, and her parents. Then only thing that kept her sane, was her little sister.  
  
Lately, Miranda has been taking over the job as mom. She made dinner when her mom was away, she did the laundry when her parents were "working late", and she's been taking care of Krissy. She couldn't understand how her parents could neglect her and Krissy. Miranda promised herself that she would never, EVER turn into her parents.  
  
After climbing into her comfortable bed, she was ready to fall asleep. But one thing stopped her...  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Krissy? What are you doing out of bed? You have a doctors appointment in the morning. You need to go to sleep." Miranda whispered  
  
"I know. But I- I can't sleep." Krissy said meekly  
  
"Why?"  
  
Krissy just stood there. She slightly, titled her head sideways, signifying she couldn't sleep because of her parents.  
  
"Do you want to sleep here, again?" Miranda asked  
  
This was a common pattern for their family. Her parents fight, Miranda hides from their fighting, and Krissy goes to sleep in Miranda's room. And what hurt Miranda the most, was that Krissy was beginning to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Come on... hop in, you little squirt." Miranda smirked  
  
-+-  
  
"Enough! I can't stand this fighting anymore!" David yelled and headed for the front door  
  
"David, where are you going?" Isabella asked  
  
"Does it matter?" And he left. To where? Isabella didn't know.  
  
But what she did know, was that she had two daughters that she loved very much. Isabella wandered herself into Miranda's room and was very suprised to see two sleeping figures instead of one.  
  
"Krissy?" She whispered as she walked closer  
  
She didn't know what to think. It was as if Miranda was protecting Krissy from her parents. Or that was the idea that popped into her head. Her heart could have shattered as she looked at her two daughters. Miranda had Krissy in her arms. Much like a mother would do- much like a GOOD mother would do. And thats when it happened. Isabella realized something...  
  
"I'm a bad mother."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::fron laney  
well, i just wanted you guys to have a feel for what miranda's home life is like... i hope i did it justice! anyways... review!!!!  
  
did anyone watch the LMM?!? i did... and let me tell you- even though miranda wasn't in it, i absolutle loved it! im a hardcore m/g fan, but what happened at the end totally rocked! i loved it! i was so happy i started crying... retarded, huh? i cried at the LMM! i almost felt like crying when lizzie was leaving for rome. when both her and her mom were crying... sad stuff! 


	9. Suspecting The Unexpected

*the next day, 10:15 am*  
  
Miranda entered her school and headed straight for the attendence office, because of her absence for the first two classes.  
  
"Can I help you?" Mrs. Caron, the attendence lady asked  
  
"Uh- yah" Miranda began, " I'm Miranda Sanchez and I was absent for the first two classes because I had to take my little sister to a doctors appointment." She explained  
  
"Ok. Just give this slip to you third period teacher and your absence will be excused." She replied, handing her a little green slip  
  
"Alright, thanks." She said as she took the slip from her hands and exited the office.  
  
After leaving the attendence office, Miranda headed for her locker. When she arrived there, she was suprised to see Gordo and Lizzie waiting for her, just talking and laughing. To be honest, that sight hurt her. Just seeing them being a happy couple again made her want to turn around and go back home... but she couldn't.  
  
"Hey guys!" Miranda greeted as she walked up to them, "So, the happy couple is actually -happy- again, huh?" She added as she opened her locker  
  
"Uhm- well, we broke up last night." Lizzie explained  
  
Miranda stopped getting her books and just looked at them.  
  
"We kinda saw ourselves as nothing more than friends, so we decided we should break up." Gordo added  
  
"So lemme get this straight" Miranda said, still trying to figure things out "You guys broke up last night..."  
  
They nodded.  
  
"And are happy about it..." She continued  
  
They nodded again.  
  
"And you're still best friends after almost 4 years of a relationship?" Miranda finished, then closed her locker  
  
Gordo and Lizzie looked at eachother, then at Miranda, and answered in uninson, "Yah."  
  
"You two are strange, little people." She replied, shaking her head  
  
-+-  
  
"Ah, lunch! The best class of the day!" Miranda said, as the three exited Mrs. Charles' Civics class  
  
"Miranda! This is only your second class of the day" Lizzie began,"its me and Gordo's fourth! How can you be looking forward to lunch, already?"  
  
"Easy- you try being in a waiting room with 12 kids from ages 3 to 12 running around, screaming, and crying for their 'mommy' for 30 minutes. It was pure hell."  
  
"30 minutes? Come on, Miranda. It couldn't have been THAT bad."  
  
"Oh, but it was Gordo... it was." Miranda replied as they passed the library  
  
"Hey guys- I'll catch you in English. I wanna get an early start on that Civics project." Gordo explained  
  
"But that project isn't due for another 2 weeks." Lizzie said  
  
"I know. But you know me- I HATE procrastinating." And with that said, Gordo disappeared into the library  
  
"Well, I guess it's just the two of us." Miranda said as they entered the cafeteria  
  
"It won't be that bad. I mean, we haven't really had any REAL 'girl talk' in a while."  
  
"What do you mean?" Miranda asked, as they sat down at their usual table  
  
"I mean, I feel that I've neglected you for a while... come on! Lets talk." Lizzie began "So, who is the new 'love' interest in Miss Miranda Sanchez's life?"  
  
"What? No one." Miranda lied, before she popped a chip in her mouth  
  
"Oh come on M'randa! I've known you for 13 years- there is ALWAYS eye candy for you."  
  
"Well not this year." Miranda began, "I mean, I've known the same guys for almost 6 years... I've gotten tired of them."  
  
'oOo... Lizzie is gonna hate me if she ever finds out I like Gordo.' Miranda thought  
  
"Oh please Miranda!" Lizzie laughed, "You said the same thing to me in sixth grade when you liked Marcus Solomon. It may have worked in sixth grade, but it's not gonna work now. Come on... it's not like you like Gordo!"  
  
Miranda almost choked on the chip she was eating.  
  
'How could she know that!?' Miranda thought  
  
"Oh my God..." Lizzie trailed off  
  
"No Lizzie *ahem* I'm fine, really." Miranda said  
  
"It's not that." Lizzie said as she looked Miranda straight in the eyes, "You like Gordo."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
there you go... chapter 9!!! was it good? maybe you should tell me by REVIEWING!!! =D 


	10. The Truth Comes Out

"You like Gordo." Lizzie's words rang through Miranda's head  
  
'Oh my God! What do I do? What do I do?' Miranda thought  
  
"Are you seriously assuming I like Gordo?" She asked Lizzie cooley, "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Miranda, I kid you not." She said in all seriousness "Now tell me the truth -and I want the ENTIRE truth" She took a breath before she spoke again, "do you like Gordo?"  
  
Miranda couldn't face her. She couldn't even face the truth. Miranda has had a crush on her best friends' ex-boyfriend, who also happens to be her best friend, as well. How can she tell Lizzie that?  
  
"Well, do you?" Lizzie asked again  
  
Miranda took a deep breath before she answered, "Yes." She said softly  
  
"Oh my God..." Lizzie trailed off  
  
"Look Lizzie, I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened, but these feelings just- came." Miranda stated. "I'm really, really, REALLY sorry!"  
  
"Why are you apologizing?" Lizzie asked, confused  
  
"Well- because he's your ex and I'm your best friend." She explained  
  
"And?..."  
  
"And there are rules."  
  
"And they would be?" Lizzie asked  
  
"That best friends don't date each others ex's."  
  
"Who said?"  
  
Miranda thought for a bit. "It's and un-written law."  
  
"Well then don't think of him as my ex, think of him as your best friend." Lizzie said as she popped a fry in her mouth  
  
"What?" Miranda asked, confused "You don't care that I like Gordo? I mean, after all, you guys have- history."  
  
"Miranda, we wouldn't have broken up with each other if we liked the 'history' that we had. I mean, now, he feels like a brother to me and I a sister to him... I think we always felt that way, but we were just too naive to see it."  
  
"So, you don't care that I like him?" Miranda asked, cautiously  
  
"I never cared about about the guys you liked." Miranda made a face a Lizzie, "I mean, I cared, but I was and never will be judgemental about the guys you like... Gordo's all yours!" Lizzie said with a smile  
  
"Lizzie!" Miranda said in a sing-song voice  
  
The two girls shared a laugh. Miranda was very suprised at Lizzie's reaction to the whole thing. she thought that Lizzie would beat her down and tear her to pieces; but, she was wrong. She was happy that they were actual having 'girl talk'. They haven't talked like this in a very long time.  
  
"So, how long have you habored this crush for our little Gordo, huh?" Lizzie asked, as she sipped her soda  
  
"I don't know?" Miranda shrugged, as she ate another chip  
  
"Oh come on Miranda!" Lizzie argued, "What? The past month?"  
  
Miranda shook her head, "No- a little longer."  
  
"Two months?" Miranda shook her head again "Three, four?" Her head shook again.  
  
"Ok, I'm a little tired of this guessing game. Why don't you just tell me. I mean, you already said that you LOoOooOVE Gordo!" Lizzie cooed  
  
"Lizzie!" Miranda scolded, but then laughed  
  
"So? How long?"  
  
Miranda remained silent. She could tell her a lie, or she could tell her the truth.   
  
'Well, she already knows I like him- what's the harm in her knowing how long I liked him?' She thought  
  
"Uhm- about 5 or 6" Miranda began "years." She said softly  
  
"Whoa Miranda, that is not what I consider a crush!" Lizzie said in suprise, "So you liked him while me and him were together?"  
  
Miranda nodded.  
  
"Oh my God. I'm sorry! I can't imagine how much that must've hurt you." Lizzie apologized  
  
"No need to apologize... you guys were happy. My two BEST FRIENDS were happy. I couldn't mess with that." Miranda smiled, soon joined by Lizzie  
  
"But 5 or 6 years... damn!" Lizzie laughed  
  
Miranda just shrugged, "Hmph- give or take a few months."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
so, did you guys think she would react like that? is my story still good? why don't you review! =)  
  
i'm gonna make another m/g story:  
The Hardest Thing ' The hardest thing for Miranda to do is to tell her best friend that he's the father of her 4 year-old son... a son that he hasn't seen in the past 4 years.  
  
is it a good idea? i already wrote the prologue... =D 


	11. Honesty Is The Best Policy

Two weeks have passed and the trio of friends have been stronger than ever. Even after Miranda swore Lizzie to secrecy, did their friendship get better. But Miranda knew all too well, that with her life being so perfect, something would tear her so-called "perfect life" into a million pieces.  
  
It was nearing midnight one night, and Miranda could not sleep. She tossed and turned but she just couldn't fall asleep... it was time for her midnight snack.  
  
"Mom?" Miranda asked in suprise, as she saw her mom sitting alone at the kitchen table, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mija, Why are you still awake?" Isabella asked, disregarding Miranda's question  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Was all Miranda said, as she got out a water bottle from the refridgerator  
  
"Mija, can we talk?"  
  
"Mom, you know what?" Miranda, began "I'm getting tired all of a sudden, and besides, I know that if I talk to you about what I think you wanna talk about- we'll end up fighting, and I'm not in the fighting mood." Miranda said firmly as she left her mom to sit in the kitchen  
  
Miranda entered her room, and closed her door lightly followed by someone opening it- rather harshly.  
  
"Miranda, you will not talk to me like that! I am you mother!" Isabella scolded  
  
"You sure about that?" Miranda, asked rhetorically  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
While shaking her head, she she replied, "Nothing."  
  
Isabella sighed, "Miranda, you are my daughter... why can't you talk to me any more?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Miranda!"  
  
"Fine," Miranda started, "You wanna talk? About what? About how Krissy sleeps in my room every other night because she can't stand you and dad fighting? Or how about the WAY you and dad fight? Or how about the way your children feel BECAUSE of the way you and dad fight? There are so many options that we could talk about, but unfortunately for YOU, mom, I want to get some sleep!" She semi-yelled  
  
"Miranda, that is not fair." Isabella reasoned  
  
"You're right, it's not fair! It's not fair that me and Krissy have to hear our parents fight over the littlest thing, it's not fair that we don't even know what going on in our own house, and it's not fair that two good kids have to live in a broken home that their parents created." Miranda paused before continuing, "That's whats not fair."  
  
And they just sat there. Miranda, comfortably under the covers of her bed and her mom sitting on chair next to her desk.  
  
"Miranda, be honest" Isabella began "have I been a good mother to you and Krissy?"  
  
"Mom-" Miranda, started  
  
"Mija, please." She stressed with sorrow in her voice  
  
"Honestly, I don't know." Miranda didn't want to say it, but she had to "You haven't been much of a mom lately..."  
  
There just sat there for a minute. No doing anything, but thinking. Miranda almost regretted what she said.  
  
"Mom, that wasn't much of an answer, but-"  
  
"No, mija. What you said, said it all- I HAVEN'T been much of a mom lately and I'm truly sorry for it."  
  
"I'm sorry too, mom" Miranda apologized as well "But, you did want honesty."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
i think im losing my edge! i think the was a bad chapter... not good as my other ones =( see the thing is, i wrote this right after i woke up from my nap hehe... i guess u shouldn't write anything after JUST waking up... o well!! review!! 


	12. I Need You Now

The next morning came all too soon for Miranda. Although she regretted saying what she said to her mom, she was glad that she did. Her mom needed to know how she felt... she needed to know and- Miranda told.  
  
After arriving at school with Lizzie and Matt, they met up with Gordo at his locker.  
  
"A month and half of school left... thank God!" Gordo said gratefully as he closed his locker  
  
"Gordo being happy school is almost over?" Lizzie asked sarcastically, "Quick! Someone call the Channel 5 news! Our Gordo is actually- normal." Lizzie laughed, as they walked to their first class  
  
"Hey, I AM a normal 17 year old guy going on 18" Gordo replied, "Besides, I can't wait for college- now there's a new challenge!"  
  
"There's the Gordo we grew to know and love." Lizzie began, then looked at the expression of her other best friend "Hey Miranda, you ok? You haven't said anything in the last 5 minutes."  
  
"Huh? Oh yah, I'm fine." Miranda started "I just had a fight with my mom last night." She finished as they took their seats  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Lizzie asked as her concerned friend  
  
"No, I'll be fine. It was just a little fight- nothing big."  
  
'Ya... calling her a bad mother is nothing big.' Miranda thought  
  
"If you're sure..."  
  
"I'm sure. Thanks for your concern, but I'll manage from here." Miranda smiled at Lizzie  
  
"Well, I gotta go to the bathroom... I'll be right back." She said, before leaving the class  
  
"Are you REALLY ok, Miranda- or are you just saying that because you don't wanna talk.?" Gordo finally asked  
  
Miranda sighed. She hated- yet loved the way Gordo could read her mind. "A little bit of both, I guess."  
  
"Well, when you're ready to talk- I'll be there to listen." Gordo smiled at her  
  
At that moment, Miranda could have melted. "I know."  
  
-+-  
  
The day came and went. Nothing completely out of the ordinary happened- with the exception of what was about to happen at the Sanchez house.  
  
Miranda quietly walked into her house and over heard to parents talking- not fighting. She would have been thrilled with this up-bringning, but what they were talking about scared her to death...  
  
"We have to tell her David" She heard her mother say, "She's 17 and our daughter- she has a right to know."  
  
"I know that. I just don't think it's the right time to tell her."  
  
"Tell me what?" Miranda asked, emotionless as she approached her parents  
  
"Mija, sit down." Isabella instructed her daughter, and Miranda followed  
  
"Isabella, no." David tried scold, but there was no budge  
  
"Mija, you know that things have changed drastically in our household" Her mom tried to sugarcoat what she was going to say- but Miranda didn't buy it one bit  
  
"Mom, just -please- get to the point."  
  
"You're dad and I are getting a divorce." She spit out  
  
Miranda's expression softened. Not to one of relief, not to one of not caring- but that of not knowing how to react. So she did the alone thing she could think of.  
  
She stormed out of the house.  
  
-+-  
  
Miranda drove around Hillridge with a tear stained face. She probably looked like hell- but she didn't care. Nor did she care where she was going.  
  
Somehow, someway- she ened up at a familiar neighboorhood in front of a familiar house. Still crying with eye liner running down her face, she still rang to doorbell to the house.  
  
"Miranda?" The person answered  
  
"I'm ready to talk." She told Gordo through tears  
  
What he did, didn't suprise Miranda one bit. Gordo took Miranda in his arms and hugged her for all of Hillridge to see- or lack thereof.  
  
This is just what Miranda needed. She just needed someone who she knew would be there for her. She needed someone who wasn't phony around her. She needed someone whose smile and hug could fix everything. She needed someone, who she knew, really cared for her.  
  
What she really needed AND wanted was- Gordo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
too rushed, too cute? u tell me! i think it might have been rushed a bit- but i kinda think it was cute... this was one of the chapters i couldn't wait to write! hmm.. REVIEW and tell me if you liked it, too! =D 


	13. What Friends Are For

"It's ok, Miranda." Gordo comforted as he led her into his family room "You'll get through it- I did." He reassured her as she sat on his couch  
  
"But a divorce?" She asked as she looked at him "How could they? Don't they know how much of an affect they're gonna have on me and Krissy?"  
  
"Miranda, don't worry about Krissy. No offence- but your parents haven't been much of 'good' parents lately and I know that she looks up to YOU as a role model... she wants to be just like you."  
  
"Yah- and look at me!" She yelled, "I'm crying over something that I have been wanting ever since my parents started fighting... I feel like such a hypocrite." She said as she began crying again  
  
"You are NOT a hypocrite, Miranda." He said calmly as he put his arm around her shoulders "You're just feeling how a normal 17 year old girl would feel if she just found out her parents are getting a divorce."  
  
"But Gordo- I just-" Miranda didn't know what to say. She was at a loss for words  
  
"Miranda, you don't have to explain yourself." He stated as he turned her head to face his "You have a right to cry- everyone has a right to cry. And if you feel like crying, go ahead- I won't be there to stop you." He smiled  
  
"They're my parents." She replied glumly "I know I said I wanted this- but, I guess, deep down- I wanted them to stop fighting and become the perfect family."  
  
"There's no such thing as the perfect family."  
  
Miranda smiled at his words then engulfed him into a hug. It was then that Gordo -for one of the first times- inhaled her sweet scent.  
  
"Mmm... violets." He said out of no where  
  
"What?" Miranda asked  
  
He gave a weak smile, "N- nothing. I was just thinking out loud."  
  
"Okay.." She replied with a slight giggle "You know Gordo- you know just what to say to make me laugh." She smiled  
  
"Well- thats what friends do." She smiled back  
  
"Yah." Was Miranda's reply  
  
Somehow, Miranda began to think about her parents again.  
  
"I still can't believe they're getting a divorce." She said as she stared into space  
  
"Well, maybe its for the best." Miranda wrinkled her face at his words "I mean- maybe it was meant to be. Maybe something good will come out of it."  
  
"Out of a divorce?" She asked with optimism  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Miranda just sat there thinking. And being the good friend that he was, Gordo sat there giving Miranda all the time in the world to let her think. With his parents being shrinks, Gordo knew all the tricks of the trade. Or maybe it was just his best friend intuition... yah, that was it.  
  
"You know- Maybe this will be ok," Miranda began, "I mean, I can live with a divorce. And Krissy- well, she'll get use to it, right?"  
  
"Right." Gordo agreed "That's what I love about you Miranda. You always look at the bright side of things."  
  
"Well, that's me." She smiled "Good 'ol Miranda." She said as she made her way to his front door "Thanks Gordo- for everything."  
  
"No problem." He said, returning the smile  
  
And that was when Gordo began to realize something... he has never seen Miranda in this kind of light before. To him, she never looked more beautiful. Her tears had washed away her make-up and to Gordo, Miranda looked- just so natural. Maybe Gordo was beginning to feel something more deep -something more intense- when it came to Miranda.  
  
Maybe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
i am SO mad! i wrote 1/2 of this chapt. then saved it, then i finished it... BUT i forgot to save it!!! er- so i had to rewrite almost 1/2 of it.. whatever... =x  
  
good, bad? horrible, awesome? you tell me.. REVIEW! 


	14. Too Young, Too Early

Miranda quietly walked into her house. She didn't really want to talke to her parents right now.  
  
"Miranda, is that you?" She heard her dad ask  
  
"Yah, dad. I'm home." She answered as she walked to where he was  
  
"Mija, can we talk to you?" He asked, referring to himself and Miranda's mom  
  
Miranda was about to object, but when she thought about it- she would rather talk now then later, "Sure." She answered as she sat down on the couch  
  
"First off- where were you?" Her mom asked  
  
Miranda shrugged "Talked to Gordo. He was going through the same thing."  
  
"Miranda, we are really sorry we are doing this to you. Me and your mother never thought we would resort to a divorce. But it was just something we had to do." Her dad explained  
  
Miranda couldn't believe her ears. There were other things that they could have done besides getting a divorce.  
  
"What about marriage counseling?" Miranda asked matter-of-factly  
  
"Mija- it's not that simple. Our fighting is not something counseling can help." Her mom answered "Me and your father just aren't happy anymore."  
  
"Then why did you get married in the first place?" Miranda asked, feeling her anger rising "You coulda saved me AND Krissy a whole lotta heart ache."  
  
"Miranda, calm down." David said "We were young when we got married. Barely out of highschool. We loved each other. Maybe if we married after college, things would be different."  
  
"The why didn't you?" Miranda asked as she felt tears forming in her eyes  
  
"We don't know, Mija." Her mom said, as she walked over to her to give her a hug "When you love someone as much as me and your dad loved each other, you do crazy things."  
  
"Don't think this will ruin our family, because it won't." Her dad said, as he also walked over the Miranda "We still are going to be a family."  
  
"But you guys won't be living in the same house." Miranda began "What kinda of family is that?"  
  
"Our family." Her mom answered "Just because your dad and I won't be living in the same house doesn't make us any less of a family. I still love your father, but- I can't be married to him anymore."  
  
"And I still love your mother." Her father continued  
  
"No- you don't love each other." Miranda began "You said it yourself 'you don't love eachother'."  
  
"No mija, we didn't." Her mom answered "We said we weren't happy anymore. There is a difference."  
  
"Miranda, we never wanted a divorce. But we're not happy. Me and your mother love, both you AND Krissy very much- but this was something we had to do."  
  
All three just sat there is silence. Not one daring to say another word. For the first time, Miranda was beginning to see her parents clearly. To see what the fighting and arguing was for.  
  
"I'm really sorry for acting the way I did with you." Miranda finally said "I mean, your my parents and you want what's best for me."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry." Her father replied "We should be sorry for just springing this on you the way we did. And we do want what's best for you. That's why we're doing this."  
  
"I know." Miranda said, and for the first time, she smiled at her parents "I see why your doing this. I'm just being selfish. I wanted a perfect family."  
  
"Everyone wants to have a perfect family." Her mom answered  
  
"But no gets it." Miranda smiled "Someone very smart told me there is no such thing as a perfect family." She paused "And he was right. All I gotta say about my family is- I'm happy with it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
  
a little on the corny side, but oh well! hope u liked it! =) 


	15. Prom Anxiety

Days passed by. And after talking with her parents, everything went well. Miranda told Lizzie, and being Lizzie- she was there to listen and help heal. Her friends were just too great.  
  
"Excuse my interruption, Hillridge High." The PA boomed into all the of the classes, while every turned their attention to the speaker  
  
"As you all know, Prom is in 2 weeks. The faculty and staff all hope you have the time of your lives- especially the seniors, considering this will be one of the last school functions you will be attending." The prinicipal paused, while senior cheers could heard throughout the school  
  
"But while you all have your fun, we expect you to behave yourselves. That means the rules for any other school dance applies to this one too. Just because the Prom is held at a hotel does not mean you can act rambunctious. So please- conduct yourselves with honor and pride- and represent the Hillridge Eagle to the fullest!" The prinicipal finished, as -this time- laughs from all grades could be heard  
  
"Ok, that was weird." Lizzie said as they exited their second period class, and began their walking to the quad  
  
"I know!" Miranda agreed, "'represent the Hillridge Eagle to the fullest?'" She quoted the prinicipal, "What a bunch of crap! I bet everyone can't wait to get outta this dump!" She said sarcastically, "But about the prom being in 2 weeks- I need a date, a dress, shoes, I need to make appointments... oh my God! I still need a date!" She finished frantically  
  
Gordo just watched this spectacle, increduolously.  
  
"Miranda, you said that already." Lizzie said, "Don't worry, you'll find a date! As for the dresses- we can go shopping today, tomorrow, and Sunday if we have to. And the appointments for hair and makeup- we can do that that next week." She finished with confidence, as they sat down at their table  
  
"But Lizzie, you forgot one crucial element" Miranda paused, "YOU don't have a date either!"  
  
"Oh my God" Lizzie said into thin air "Oh my God" She repeated, "Oh my God! I- I don't have a date either!"  
  
"Guys!" Gordo interrupted "You have two weeks to find a date. That's more than enough time."  
  
"Gordo, things are differents for guys." Lizzie began "I mean, you can rent a tux, buy a corsage, it'll take you ten minutes to get ready, you just call a limo service- and your set!"  
  
"Yah, and as for girls," Miranda continued "They have to buy a $200 dress minus the shoes and accessories, have a boutonnierre MADE, take and hour our two to get ready, and we still have to go through the agony of wondering who's gonna ask us the the Prom."  
  
"Well you have two weeks." Gordo began "I mean, if you make your 'hair and makeup' appointments WHILE you go shopping tomorrow- you killed two birds with one stone." Gordo pondered, "Well in your guys' case, it would be four birds with two stones." He laughed at his own joke, while Lizzie and Miranda just looked at each other.  
  
"Ok, I'll just shut up now." Gordo said, a little embaressed  
  
"No, Gordo- that was a pretty good idea." Lizzie said  
  
"Yah. Then all we have to worry about is dates." Miranda half smiled  
  
Gordo let out and exasperated sigh, "Don't worry! You'll get dates!"  
  
"Ok, ok- no need to get all hot and bothered, Gordo." Lizzie said meekly  
  
"I'm not 'all hot and bothered'" Gordo began, "It's just you- I mean, you guys- I hate it when you-" Gordo sighed "I need to start hanging out with more guys." Gordo finished before letting his head collapse on the table in front of him.  
  
-+- (later that day)  
  
"Oh my God! I can't believe he asked you!" Miranda semi-yelled "You have a date and I don't, great! Have fun at Prom, Lizzie."  
  
"Hey. what's going on?" Gordo asked  
  
"Ethan asked me to the Prom." Lizzie answered, with a smile  
  
"So your Ethan crush came back, huh?" Gordo asked rhetorically "So what wrong with Miranda?"  
  
"You wanna know?" Miranda asked getting a little touchy "Lizzie has a date to the Prom and I don't! I mean, I'm happy for her but I won't be able to go!"  
  
Gordo was confused, "Why not?"  
  
"Did you not listen to a word I said?" Miranda asked "Lizzie has a date. I don't. No date- I can't go."  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me." He said under his breathe "You have two weeks. TWO WEEKS!"  
  
"I know!" Lizzie interrupted, as she took Gordo off the the side and left a confused Miranda  
  
Lizzie was talking to Gordo for a while. Miranda found herself a little suspicious and a little jealous.  
  
"What?" Miranda asked, as they came back  
  
"Miranda, will you go to prom with me?" Gordo asked  
  
"What?!" Miranda asked in suprise  
  
"Well- you and Gordo didn't have a date- and besides, it's not like you haven't gone to a dance with him before. Just think of it like before. How all three of us went to dances together. Just- subtract me." Lizzie explained  
  
"So how 'bout it?" Gordo asked "You. Me. The Prom." He stated, much like a wanna-be player  
  
Miranda laughed, "Sure- why not?"  
  
After the three walked out of school, Lizzie and Miranda seperated from Gordo and made their way to Lizzie's black, VW Jetta.  
  
"Lizzie, why did you tell Gordo to ask me to thro Prom?" Miranda asked, once Lizzie drove out of the parking lot  
  
"Didn't you want him to?" Lizzie asked, as she changed the station  
  
"I did, but I wanted him to ask me on his own."  
  
"Miranda, you know Gordo." Lizzie began "He needs a little push when it comes to these kind of things."  
  
"But I feel like you forced him to ask me."  
  
"Actually, I didn't" Lizzie said as she stopped at a red light "I suggested it and he thought it was a great idea!"  
  
"Really?" Miranda asked as the car began going again  
  
"Really." Lizzie paused "I would never force him to do anything." Lizzie could feel Miranda's knowing stare "Well- not when it comes to you... 7 years remember?" Lizzie smiled  
  
Miranda returned the smile, "Actually 6" She lauged  
  
"So how about prom shopping?" Lizzie asked "I don't think I can go today. I have to go watch Matt's soccer game." Lizzie explained, "How about tomorrow, and Sunday? Maybe after school on Monday if we have to." She finished as she parked in Miranda's driveway  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Miranda agreed "See you tomorrow!" She said exiting Lizzie's car  
  
'I'm going to the Prom with Gordo!' Miranda thought happily  
  
Her dreams were beginning to come true.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
  
long chapter huh? well- ive never been to prom (i will next year) but i DO hear some people spening almost 200 on dresses. crazy huh? i prolly will!! haha  
  
well you like?! 


	16. The Perfect Match

"Ok, Lizzie" Miranda whined as they walked into their 2nd store "We made our appointments and we've been to SOOO MANY stores... can we just stop and rest?"  
  
"Miranda," Lizzie began "this is only our second stop. Besides, weren't YOU the one who was stressing about the date, the dress, the shoes, the appoin-"  
  
"Yah, I get your point." She interrupted "Lets split up this time. If I find a dress I'll go to you, and if you find a dress-"  
  
"I'll go to you." Lizzie stated plainly "Gotcha!" She finished as she headed to the right side of the store  
  
"Who knew dress shopping would be so difficult." Miranda said to no one in particular  
  
Miranda sighed. She never knew that looking for a formal dress would be this hard. Myabe she was just looking for the perfect dress. Considering who she was going with, she wanted everything about HER Senior Prom Night to be perfect.  
  
"No, too small, too big, too purple..." Miranda said as she went through a rack of dresses "Why is finding a dress so hard?" She said with frustration  
  
Then, without warning, Miranda's look of frustration turned to one of relief. She walked over to the rack next to the one she was already at, and picked up a beautiful pink, strapless dress. Looking it over once, Miranda knew that this was the perfect dress.  
  
"Miranda! I found it!" Lizzie squealed, as she showed her a blue, one shoulder dress  
  
She let a little gasp, "Adorable!" She said as she felt the material  
  
"I found mine too!" She showed Lizzie  
  
"Miranda, that's beautiful!" Lizzie said as she looked it over "If this dress doesn't win over Gordo, I don't know what will!" She said sarcastically as she they shared a laugh  
  
"Hey, let's try them on." Miranda began "I would die if this dress didn't fit me."  
  
The two friends headed over the the dressing rooms and found two rooms next to each other and got in. They quickly changed and walked out of the rooms at the same time with both dresses fitting perfectly, with only a few minor adjustments.  
  
"It fits, it fits!" Miranda squealed as she looked herself over in the full length mirror  
  
"Mine too!" Lizzie replied "But it's a little to long." She said, lifting the dress a bit  
  
"That's an easy fix." Miranda said "Well, you don't even HAVE to fix it! You'll be wearing high heels, so you don't even have to worry about it."  
  
"True" Lizzie replied still looking at her dress "So, you wanna buy these dresses now or do you wanna wait and see if you see something better?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Miranda asked incredulously "With MY luck, if we come back, MY dress will probably be gone."  
  
So in no less than 10 minutes, the two friends changed back into their clothes and paid for the two dresses. Lizzie's was $282.00 and Miranda's was $259.00- but they didn't care. What they cared about was the beauty of their dresses... and they were beautiful.  
  
After paying for their dresses, they were in search for their shoes. It took them about 4 stores, 2 smoothies, and a couple of cookies later to find the perfect shoes that match their perfect dresses.  
  
"Well that wasn't so bad." Lizzie said as they exited the mall and walked towards Miranda's car "5 hours and we found our dresses and shoes. Now all we have to do tomorrow is buy the accessories."  
  
"Yah, and this time- you drive." Miranda said as they entered her silver Celica GT "Because if it takes us as long as it took us today, I plan on taking a nice 15 minute nap."  
  
"You know Miranda" Lizzie began disregarding what she just said, "Gordo is gonna go crazy about the dress."  
  
"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Miranda asked rhetorically, smiling  
  
"No, no, no- I mean he's gonna go crazy with YOU in the dress."  
  
Miranda didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what to say. She really hoped what Lizzie said was true.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
  
this chapter didn't really go anywhere and it really wasn't interesting, but i didnt want to jump from gordo asking miranda to the prom to the actual prom... so yah. hope you liked it anyway!  
  
oh and i looked for two different prom dresses, two different pairs of shoes, and two different hairstyles.. i want YOU to see what i see when i read/write the story, but you won't see it till the actual prom. it will probably be one or two chapters away...  
  
REVIEW!! =D 


	17. Back To Normal

Ahhh. The week has gone by so fast, and no one expected it... Prom was tomorrow. Some girls were frantic, others were worried something would go wrong, but -Lizzie and Miranda- surprisingly kept their cool.  
  
No one- not even their own families saw their dresses. All Gordo and Ethan saw was the color, so they can buy a nice corsage to match. Their moms' begged and pleaded to see them, but they just wouldn't budge. "You'll see them Saturday!" They would tell them, but they wanted to see them now...  
  
"Please Lizzie, please?" Jo begged her daughter "Just one little peek?" She asked as Lizzie and Miranda, entered the house  
  
"Mom" Lizzie began "You'll see it tomorrow night! Can't you wait one more night?"  
  
"Yah Mrs. McGuire, you don't wanna spoil the surprise now, do you?" Miranda didn't even wait for an answer before she continued, "Besides, if you saw it now, it would suck out all the surprise and excitement when you see it tomorrow!"  
  
Jo let out a sigh of defeat, "I guess you girls are right... its just- it IS you first prom and I would like to know that I helped you out a little."  
  
"Well- uh- you could help me out." Lizzie said giving Miranda a mischievious grin  
  
"Oh! With what?" Mrs. McGuire asked with excitement  
  
"You COULD pay for my manicure and pedicure," Lizzie began, then switched to reverse psychology mode "but- that would be too much and I-"  
  
"No, no!" Jo interjected "How much do you think you'll need? Here- here's 50 so you can get your eyebrows done too." She said getting a fifty out of her wallet  
  
"Thanks, mom. Me and Miranda will be back in an hour or two... see ya later!" Lizzie said as her and Miranda made their way to her car  
  
"Nice reverse psychology." Miranda said as she seated herself in the passenger side  
  
"Thank you very much." Lizzie said with a smile "You didn't do so bad yourself.. you squeezed out a 50 from your mom too!"  
  
"Yah well-" Miranda began "we're just THAT good."  
  
-+-  
  
A day at the spa was just what they needed. Their manicures and pedicures hit the spot. When they arrived home, all the could do was relax.  
  
"That was by far the best experience in my life." Miranda said as she plopped onto Lizzie's bed  
  
"Tell me about it." Lizzie said lying down nex to her "I have never felt more- relaxed."  
  
"I know! And we got nice nails, toes, and eyesbrows out of it."  
  
They just laid there for a while. Just resting and relaxing. The past two weeks have been stressful for them, but the managed to get through it a lot better than most girls at their school.  
  
"You know Miranda," Lizzie began as she sat up "I'm glad you're back to normal."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miranda asked as she sat up too  
  
"Well-" Lizzie was looking for a good way to say this "before you use to be so down, and you had this 'i hate the world' mentality and now- you're YOU again."  
  
"I've always been me." Mirada said "Its just that- i had the that whole 'i hate the world' mentality because of my parents. But my friends helped me through that." She smiled  
  
Lizzie paused for a while before she said anything. "You mean- GORDO helped you through that."  
  
"Yah" Miranda said weakly "It's just that he was going through the same thing and it was KINDA easier for me to-"  
  
"Miranda, it's ok. I don't care that you talked to Gordo about it. Truthfully- I'm kinda glad you did, because I wouldn't know what to say."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda both smiled at eachother.  
  
"But you did help me though." Miranda said  
  
"I know." Lizzie replied, then with a smile, she continued "But Gordo helped you more."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
  
hmm... i think it was too jumpy. i didnt really wanna go into detail with the 2nd shopping trip and buying the corsage's and butonnierre's (sp?) because it isnt that big of a deal, so yah...  
  
i think the next chapter will actually show the link to their dresses, shoes, and hair AND you will finally see an ethan appearance (and probably some others too) so yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
here's a PREVIEW for the next chapter: (very rare)  
  
"It's getting hot!" Gordo yelled over the blaring music "You wanna go out onto the balcony?"  
  
"Sure!" Miranda replied  
  
Gordo took her hand and led her through the crowd, to the balcony. There weren't many people out- but their were some. The two made their way to the railing and just looked at the view. The city lights made the town of Hillridge illuminate to its' beauty.  
  
But Miranda had something else on her mind besides the view...  
  
"Gordo" Miranda finally said with uncertainty present in her voice "Uhm- there's something I kinda need to tell you. And I think this is the perfect time to do it."  
  
"Go ahead- you can tell me anything Miranda." Gordo replied, as he turned to face her  
  
"Ok" Miranda began "well, I've been keeping this locked inside for a long time and there's no better way then to just tell you. But I can't find myself doing that."  
  
"It's ok, Miranda- I'm right here." Gordo said with care as he took hold of her hand  
  
Miranda let out a deep sigh. 'It's now or never, Sanchez' She thought 


	18. Prom, Here We Come

*the next day, 5:12*  
  
"Lizzie, I still can't get over how beautiful your hair is." Miranda commented, as she put finishing touches on Lizzie's make-up  
  
"Your hair is cute, too." Lizzie replied "Absolutely gorgeous." She added with a smile  
  
"Thanks." Miranda said "Well, my job is done... and I think it's time for MY make-up." She said as she stood up from her crouching position  
  
"I think it is." Lizzie said, as they switched places  
  
-+- (5:54 pm)  
  
"This is it, Miranda." Lizzie said "This is our very first prom... you ready to see ourselves in the mirror?"  
  
Miranda let out a sigh, "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
And after that was said, both Lizzie and Miranda turned around to look at themselves in Lizzie's full length mirror. And what they saw, they couldn't describe.  
  
"Lizzie, oh my-" Miranda was at a loss for words  
  
"I know what you mean." Lizzie replied  
  
Both were in awe at how they both looked. To be brutally honest- they truly looked liked two princess' ready to go to the ball. But they weren't. They were two seniors ready to go to Prom.  
  
"Well, they SHOULD be here any minute." Miranda said, still gazing their reflections  
  
"Yah- ANY minute." Lizzie said, obviously paying attention to their reflections, also  
  
"Girls... your dates are here!" They heard Mrs. McGuire yell from downstairs  
  
As hard as it was to take their eyes off the mirror, the two best friends slowly made their way downstairs with their families watching. You could very audibly hear the two mom's excitement when their daughters exited the room. To all who saw, Lizzie and Miranda were the two most beautiful women in the world.  
  
"Oh my God! You girls look so good!" Mrs. McGuire squealed as she hugged Lizzie  
  
"You both look like two princesses!" Mrs. Sanchez, ALSO squealed, hugging Miranda  
  
"Thanks mom." Lizzie and Miranda both replied in unison  
  
"Hi." Lizzie said, as she walked up to Ethan  
  
"Lizzie..." Ethan said as he opened his corsage box "looking very nice tonight. This is for you." He said, as he put the corsage on her left wrist  
  
"Thank you." She replied "and this is for you." She added pinning the butonnierre to his right lapel  
  
"Miranda, you look- beautiful." Gordo said, standing in front of her  
  
"Thanks." Miranda replied, blushing a bit "You don't look to bad yourself."  
  
"Here. This is for you." He said putting the corsage on her wrist  
  
"Uh- if you don't mind, I'd like it here." She said, as she lifted it to her upper arm "It's cute if you have a strapless dress and your corsage is on your arm." She smiled "And this is for you." She said before pinning on the butonnierre on Gordo's lapel  
  
"Pictures!" Mrs. McGuire said  
  
"Ok, stand together, all of you." Mr. McGuire said, then snapped a picture  
  
"Wait!" Mr. Sanchez said "One more." Then snapped another shot  
  
"Now lets just have couples." Mrs. McGuire suggested  
  
Lizzie and Ethan split from Gordo and Miranda to go take their seperate pictures. Both couples stood their anxiously as their pictures were taken. Both couldn't wait to get out of that house and into the limo.  
  
"Are we done yet?" An exhausted Lizzie asked  
  
"Yah, sure. Go on, have fun!" Mr. McGuire said "Oh and Ethan, you better keep my daughter safe."  
  
"Don't worry Mr. McGuire, Lizzie is in safe hands." Ethan replied as he exited the house, with Lizzie following  
  
"Bye mom, bye dad." Miranda said kissing both on the cheek  
  
"Bye mija, you have fun tonight, ok?" Her mom asked rhetorically  
  
"Gordo, you may be one of Miranda's best friends, but- she still IS my daughter." Mr. Sanchez warned  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Sanchez, I would never hurt your daughter." Gordo replied, also exiting the house with Miranda  
  
Gordo and Miranda both met up with Ethan and Lizzie in the limo. Both couples were extremely happy. Happy to be out of the house, happy to be going to prom, and happy to be with each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
  
i havent been to prom, so i don't know the whole parents taking pictures situation.. did i get it KINDA right?  
  
i wrote an extra chapter.. don't you love me?! haha jM 


	19. Dancing The Night Away

After arriving at the Sheraton hotel, the two couples headed straight for the photographers. First, each took their couple pictures then they took their group pictures. And after the pictures were done and over with, the four friends headed for the ballroom.  
  
"Whoa, Hillridge really went all out for us." Gordo said as they entered the reserved hall  
  
"Tell me about it." Miranda replied "So this is what they spend OUR money on." She let out a giggle  
  
"Well- uh- while you and Gordo talk, you can find me and Ethan on the dance floor." Lizzie said, as she ans Ethan disappeared in the sea of Hillridge seniors and juniors.  
  
"I really hope Ethan brushed up on his dance moves since 8th grade." Miranda said as she seated herself at a random table and looked aimlessly at the dancing couples, which Gordo noticed  
  
"Miranda, do you wanna dance?" Gordo asked  
  
"Gordo- you hate dancing." Miranda replied  
  
"But you didn't come to your Senior Prom to just sit around. You came here to have fun, so lets dance." Miranda looked at him skeptically "Look- I'm willing to embaress myself for my best friends benefit... lets go dance." He said taking hold of her hand and leading her to the dance floor  
  
It took a while for Miranda to ease up, but after a few old school songs, she was dancing the night away with Gordo. The two spent most of their time on the dance floor with the exception on getting drinks and talking with random people, but that was it. As hard as it may seem, Miranda almost forgot ever having feelings for Gordo... almost.  
  
**WHEN THE ViSiONS AROUND YOU, BRiNG TEARS TO YOUR EYES...**  
  
"Uh, y-you wanna s-sit down?" Miranda asked uncomfortably  
  
"No, this is the first slow song they played- lets make the best of it." Gordo replied placing his arms around Miranda's waist, while Miranda -hesitantly- placed her arms around his neck  
  
Both danced silently taking it all in. Both didn't know it- but they were in heaven. Being in each others arms was just- perfect.  
  
Towards the end of the song, Gordo slightly pulled Miranda closer to him and whispered, "You know, you really DO look beautiful tonight."  
  
Those words, his sincerity, his whole being made Miranda melt inside.  
  
After the song ended, they decided to sit the next song out. They both sat down at the table they originally sat at before.  
  
Throughout the whole song, random girls were coming up to Miranda, commenting her on everything. Her dress, her hair, her make-up, her shoes... you name it, they said it.  
  
But with all the body heat everyone was creating with all the dancing and chatting, it was getting a little hot in the room.  
  
"It's getting hot!" Gordo yelled over the blaring music "You wanna go out onto the balcony?"  
  
"Sure!" Miranda replied  
  
Gordo took her hand and led her through the crowd, to the balcony. There weren't many people out- but their were some. The two made their way to the railing and just looked at the view. The city lights made the town of Hillridge illuminate to its' beauty.  
  
But Miranda had something else on her mind besides the view...  
  
"Gordo" Miranda finally said with uncertainty present in her voice "Uhm- there's something I kinda need to tell you. And I think this is the perfect time to do it."  
  
"Go ahead- you can tell me anything Miranda." Gordo replied, as he turned to face her  
  
"Ok" Miranda began "well, I've been keeping this locked inside for a long time and there's no better way then to just tell you. But I can't find myself doing that."  
  
"It's ok, Miranda- I'm right here." Gordo said with care as he took hold of her hand  
  
Miranda let out a deep sigh. 'It's now or never, Sanchez' She thought  
  
"Gordo, I..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
  
oOo!! what do you think will happen?! =D haha.. am i evil for leaving you with this cliffie?! o well...  
  
here's the link to see lizzie and miranda's prom ensemble's:  
  
http://sh0rt_laney.tripod.com 


	20. Almost A Perfect Night

"...Gordo, I-"  
  
"Miranda, there you are!" A familiar voice interrupted, "We've been looking all over for you!"  
  
Miranda just closed her eyes in disappointment. The one time she had the courage to tell Gordo the truth, she was interrupted... by her BEST FRIEND, none-the-less. Well, Lizzie didn't mean to interrupt her. She just had- band timing. REAL bad timing.  
  
"Well, I've been here, just talking to Gordo." She stated, turning around to face Lizzie (with Ethan by her side), "We just needed some air."  
  
"I know! It got just a little to hot in there." Lizzie said happily, as she walked towards the two, "So what were you two talking about?"  
  
"Nothing!" Miranda replied hastily, while Lizzie and Ethan gave her a weird look  
  
"Well, she was gonna tell me something, but you two so rudely interrupted us!" Gordo said in a joking matter  
  
"Hey man, I can see when we're not wanted." Ethan said, also joking  
  
"I know, I know... my two best friends don't want to be my friends anymore! How will I ever live?" Lizzie replied, also playing along. The four all shared a little laugh until Lizzie interrupted, "Well, me and Ethan will let you get back to whatever you were alking about. Just look for us inside when your done, ok?"  
  
Miranda nodded, as Lizzie and Ethan entered the ballroom.  
  
"So- you were saying?" Gordo asked, once they were gone  
  
But Miranda couldn't tell Gordo anymore. The mood was gone.  
  
She gave him a half smile. "I really don't know where I would be if it weren't for you. I mean, you've been there for me for most of my life, but- but this was different. You actually knew what I was going through and you helped me get through it. I just wanted to say thank you."  
  
"Miranda- you don't have to say thank you. As corny as this may sound: that's what friends are for. I wanted to help you because you needed and wanted me to help you. I mean, if anyone needs to thank anyone, I should thank you. You saw me at my worst when I was at your house and you still knew how to get through to me."  
  
"I've seen worse of you, Gordo." Miranda said with a slight laugh  
  
"I know." Gordo replied  
  
And there they were. They just stood there, staring at each other. Neither one not knowing what to say. But what they didn't know was that their own eyes were doing the talking for them. Miranda's were saying, "I love you Gordo. I can honestly say I do... but I don't know how to tell you" while Gordo's were saying, "Miranda, I think I'm falling for you."  
  
-+- back in the ballroom -+-  
  
Lizzie and Ethan were standing at the window that overlooked the balcony. Lizzie staring intently and Miranda and Gordo and Ethan looking very confused.  
  
"Lizzie, why do you keep looking at Gordo and Miranda?" Ethan asked "They're just talking."  
  
"I know." Lizzie replied, "But I think we may have interrupted the most important conversation Miranda has ever wanted to have with Gordo."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"N-nothing. Its just- nothing. Nevermind, forget I said anything, ok?" Ethan nodded, "Wanna dance?" Lizzie asked, hoping that he'd truly forget about their conversation  
  
"Yah, sure." He replied  
  
-+- back at the balcony -+-  
  
"Uh.. y-you wanna go back inside?" Miranda asked, breaking the silent and unknown conversation  
  
"Sure." Gordo replied, as he intertwined his had with hers  
  
At that moment Miranda knew with her whole being that Gordo was the one for her. She couldn't imagine anyone more perfect than Gordo... maybe because there WASN'T anyone more perfect thank Gordo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::laney  
  
sorry for the long update!!! i had to study for finals, then i had finals, then i had to go to frisco for my cuzns graduation!! i hope to finish the story by the end of july bc im going to europe... yAy for me!! well newayz- REVIEW! 


	21. The End Of A Slow Jam

"Alright, alright! This is he last song of the night, so make it count everybody!" The DJ annonced as he began the play Usher and Monica's "Slow Jam"  
  
"Shall we?" Gordo asked, as he extended his arm to Miranda  
  
"We shall." Miranda smiled as she hooked her arms with Gordo's  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**I was all alone  
  
I was feeling rather low  
  
I needed someone to lift my spirits up  
  
So I dropped in on a dance  
  
Just to take a glance  
  
And there this lovely thing was  
  
She was more than enough  
  
I asked her for her hand  
  
Said would you like to dance  
  
So pleased that I had asked  
  
She quickly took my hand  
  
And we danced and fell in love  
  
On a slow jam**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gordo, thanks for taking me to Prom." Miranda said, as they dance in each others arms  
  
"It was my pleasure." Gordo replied "I mean, I know I probably wasn't your first choice but-"  
  
"No" Miranda interrupted "I'm happy you asked me." She smiled, then laid her head on his shoulder  
  
"I happy I asked you, too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Play another slow jam  
  
This time make it sweet  
  
On a slow jam  
  
For my baby and for me  
  
Play another slow jam  
  
This time make it sweet  
  
On a slow jam  
  
For my baby and for me**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I really can't believe this is the last song." Gordo said  
  
"I know. It seems like we just got here." Miranda answered in reply "Isn't it weird how you can want something, then you finally get, and you never want to let it go?"  
  
"It is weird" He began "but what if you never got it, but you still never want to let it go?"  
  
Miranda raised her head from Gordo's shoulder and looked him straight in his eyes, "What are you talking about, Gordo?" She asked cautiously  
  
"What I mean is: what if that one thing you want, you can't have. Doesn't that make you want it even more?"  
  
Miranda thought about it. She got what he was saying, but she didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"Yah. I guess it does... doesn't it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Seems what you say is true  
  
I feel the same way too  
  
I waited all night long just to dance with you  
  
And when you touched my hand  
  
I knew you were the man  
  
To turn my world around  
  
And make my dreams come true  
  
The magic in your eyes, made me realize  
  
That everything I feel, has got to be real  
  
And we danced and fell in love  
  
On a slow jam**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'I really can't believe it.' Gordo thought 'I can't believe I'm falling for Miranda.'  
  
It was true you know? Gordo falling for Miranda. He has never felt this way, not even when he was with Lizzie. Hell, when he was with Lizzie, he (as well as Lizzie) was looking for someone who could fill that empty spot that was inside him. Probably inside his heart.  
  
He couldn't believe he was falling for his best friend... his OTHER best friend... his ex-girlfriend's best friend... he couldn't believe he was falling for Miranda.  
  
He couldn't believe it, but he was happy about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**I'm trying to find someone who  
  
I can give my good lovin' to  
  
Never, ever did I dream I'd find someone, yeah**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Here I am, dancing with my dream guy since 7th grade, and I'm not doing anything about it.' Miranda thought  
  
Miranda has truly and honestly loved Gordo since 7th grade and he doesn't even know it. Everytime she thought she was over him, Gordo would do something so self-less and so heartful for Miranda, and that would reel her right back into her feelings.  
  
She just couldn't believe that the guy she loves was her best friend's ex-boyfriend. Honestly, it didn't matter the her. Because to her, he was just- Gordo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Now I've been trying to find someone too  
  
I prayed to God, and then I found you  
  
I swear I fell in love the night you danced into my heart**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Prom's almost over." Gordo said  
  
"I know" Miranda began "then we have graduation, then college, then we'll be getting married..."  
  
"Miranda- you're starting to sound like every, single parent in the entire world." He interrupted with a smile "Let's just get thought one thing at a time, ok?" Miranda nodded  
  
"Thanks, Gordo." Miranda said "You always know how to calm me down. I just- don't want this to end."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Play another slow jam  
  
This time make is sweet  
  
On a slow jam  
  
Can I get a slow jam  
  
Do you want to slow jam, baby  
  
Play another slow jam  
  
This time make it sweet  
  
Can I get a slow jam  
  
Play another slow jam  
  
Are you gonna slow jam**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright, Seniors! That was the last song of the night!" The DJ exclaimed, as cheers could be heard throughout the entire room "Ok... you don't have to go home, but you gotta get the hell outta hear!!" He said as he laughed  
  
"Ready to go?" Gordo asked, Miranda nodded "Let's go find Lizzie."  
  
"Uh- Gordo?" Miranda asked, as she stopped him "You really made my Senior Prom memorable. I couldn't see myself spending it with someone other than you... thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::laney  
  
usher ft. monica- slow jam  
  
anywayz.. so the prom is over for them!! i think there might me 2 or 3 more chapters.. its almost over!!! 


	22. Opening His Eyes

Moday came all too soon for those who went to the Prom...  
  
"I can't believe we have to study this WHOLE week!" Miranda said as her, Lizzie, and Gordo made their way to their first class, "Right after Prom, we have our finals... how much does that suck?!"  
  
"I know!" Lizzie replied, "I don't think I'll pass ANY of my finals. I'm already stressing over my college acceptance letter." She added, as the three took their seats  
  
"Still no reply from Katherine Gibbs?" Gordo asked  
  
"Nope." She answered "And it sucks because you already got accepted to NYFA and Miranda, you're going to Julliard... I can't help but feel- well, like a loser." She finished glumly  
  
"Lizzie, You are NOT a loser!" Miranda said, "You WILL get accepted to Katherine Gibbs and we will ALL be living in New York for college... just like now."  
  
"Ok, but what if I don't get accepted? What then?" She asked  
  
"You will get accepted." Gordo replied  
  
"Ok, but what if I don't?" Lizzie asked again  
  
"You WILL!" Miranda pressed, "And you know how we know?" Lizzie shook her head. "Because the 3 of us are going to the Digital Bean today and we are gonna study our butts' off for the finals."  
  
The rest of the day was a bore for them. For ALL the seniors. Most, if not all, weren't even paying attention in class. It didn't even really matter. They were just reviewing for the finals in each class... but still, it WOULD be a little helpful, wouldn't it?  
  
-+- (after school, 3:12)  
  
"So, off to the Digital Bean we go." Lizzie said cheerfully  
  
"Uhm- I'll actually meet you guys later. Gotta run some errands for my mom... I'll probably be 15 to 20 minutes late." Gordo replied, as the 3 headed to the parking lot  
  
"Alright, see yah there, Gordo!" Lizzie said, as they parted ways  
  
"So- did you have fun at prom?" Lizzie asked, once her and Miranda entered her car  
  
"Yah, I did." Miranda smiled, "And I think Gordo did, too."  
  
"Why wouldn't he?" Lizzie asked  
  
"I don't know? I just felt like he thought he woulda had fun going with someone other than me or you."  
  
"Well, did he say anything like that to you?"  
  
"Uh- no, but-"  
  
"Well then, you don't have anything to worry about." Lizzie smiled "Oh- and, uh- I'm sorry for interrupting that conversation you were having with Gordo. I bet it was important, wasn't it?"  
  
"Kinda, yah." Miranda said weakly "I was gonna tell him."  
  
"I knew it! I'm really sorry Mir." Lizzie said apologetically, "You're still gonna tell him right?"  
  
"Well yah." Miranda answered as Lizzie let out a relieved sigh  
  
"Good." She replied  
  
-+- Digital Bean (4:22)  
  
"Hey guys, sorry." Gordo said as she took a seat next to Lizzie and Miranda "I know I said 15 minutes, but my mom wanted to ask me something."  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked as she took as sip of her smoothie. Miranda was listening, but she was so absorbed into studying  
  
"She, uh, wanted to ask me if I wanted to go on a date with one of her co-workers daughters." But that caught Miranda's ear  
  
"And, uh, what did you say?" She asked cautiously, as she lifted her nose out the book she was reading  
  
"Well I said yes." He answered with no shame  
  
Lizzie saw the look of pain and hurt in Miranda's eyes. She was so sure Gordo was beginning to like Miranda. But I guess there is no such thing and a sure thing.  
  
"Gordo, I don't think-" Lizzie began  
  
"Oh, did you now?" Miranda asked. you could hear anger in her voice "Well, you know what Gordo? You go ahead and go on a date with her! I hope you have a lot of fun" She stood from her seat, gather her things "I hope you have so much fun that you end up marrying her!" And with that, she turned on her heel and left  
  
"What was that about?" Gordo asked in astonishment  
  
"Are you seriously asking me that?" Lizzie said as she, too, began gather her things  
  
"Lizzie, don't leave!" Gordo replied, "not until you tell me what's going on."  
  
She sighed, "Gordo, open your eyes ok. Take a look around... take a look inside YOU." Lizzie began "Tell me what you, honestly, feel for Miranda."  
  
Gordo hesitated before answering. He felt a little awkward telling her this, considering she's his ex- but he told anyway, "I- I think I'm falling for her."  
  
'I knew it!' Lizzie thought, as she smiled "Well, why did you say yes to that date? No- don't answer that. Just put the pieces of the puzzle together, cuz you're not the only one around here who likes someone, ok?." Lizzie smirked "I better go. But think about what I said- better yet, think about what YOU said." and with that, Lizzie left  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
  
hmMm.. i think the next chapter will be the last. no garuntees, but i'm pretty sure! unless i feel like doing and epilogue.. i think i will... just for you guys!! =)  
  
u like?! 


End file.
